An Endless Storm
by SquibblySpittman
Summary: Dinah Is Plauged With Visions, And They Seem To Be Causing Her A Really Bad Day . . . Until The Unexpected Happens. But Will It Makes Things Worse Or Better?
1. Visions Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to DC Comics, and the Warner Brothers Network. All I own is any original characters that may pop up (Though I doubt they will). PS: UnBeta'd -unless marked-, so all the mistakes are mine in a big way!  
  
Pairing: That's The Plot! SO I'm Not Telling! (*Evil Laugh*)  
  
Spoilers: If you're not watching, then it's your own fault! Can't pin- point it, but a little ways in. There was only 13-Eps for hell's sake!?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I can't really explain how, but this is dedicated to 'Nope', because somehow - once again I can't explain why - I know it wouldn't be here if they didn't write such good stories. Um, Thank you?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
PART ONE: "Fight For Your Right To Be Different"  
  
Dinah hated sleeping. She always had. In sleep came dreams, and more often than not they ended as nightmares. And sometimes, those nightmares ended up becoming true. Her foster-mother had told her that it was her fault they happened. That no one was meant to see god's plan before it happened, and her Seeing was an affront to God. The Redmond's were deeply religious; this was probably the reason that Dinah was now strictly atheist. She didn't want to believe that a god thought to be merciful would some how influence the people who were supposed to keep her safe locked the blonde in closets and covered in bruises.  
  
But tonight was no different from Opal. If anything it seemed to be worse here. Her training and work on her telekinesis seemed to also develop her Dream-Sight. Only now there was a new problem; she sometimes couldn't tell her nightmares apart from her Visions. Or she would have nightmares that her visions were coming true, and she should have been able to stop it. Whatever it was, it was effecting her sleep. She didn't want to any more, but she knew that she couldn't stop.  
  
She'd go insane! Not to mention the fact that she might miss a vision that would be crucial to herself or one of her friends. Also, the more she tried not to sleep at night, the more she fell asleep in class, and the more Barbara asked her what was wrong. She didn't want that. She wanted to be left alone. If she told Oracle what was happening then she'd cut back on her training, and then Helena would harass her about how she couldn't hack it, and then she'd only stress herself out more . . . then there'd be even more dreams. No way out of it.  
  
After a particularly hard night of sleep, Dinah got up and got ready from school. She almost fell asleep in the Hummer on the way, Barbara giving her side-ways glances all the while. Stepping out into the halls, waving bye to her red-headed commander, she walked to her locker. Sleepily she pulled her books out, and put then ones she didn't need yet back in. A ghostly white flash filled the air around her, and she took a sudden deep breath. That was the signal; one of her visions were about to come true. Shit. Now the only problem is: What One?  
  
A sudden clatter behind Dinah made her look down the hall. Some senior was holding Gabby against her locker. Oh Shit, the blonde though sadly, Time to play the hero . . . why did this have to be at school? Walking over towards Gabby and the boy holding her shoulders, she took a second to listen.  
  
"Hey, it's a simple question," he said teasingly, "Me and my boy just want to know if it's true. Were you, or were you not just checking out my girl?" the boy behind him laughed. His name was Josh 'Pretty-Boy' Drake, and he was an ass. Captain of the foot-ball team, and a certified Sliver- Spoon-Baby. He didn't have friends, he had followers, and mostly it was his money and in turn a piece of his popularity.  
  
"No. I wasn't. I was just looking at her, okay?" Gabby replied defensively. Although the ringlet-blonde was officially in the closet, it was pretty easy to tell she was into girls. The guys chuckled, and nodded to one another.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." And just as he pulled his arm back to punch her, Dinah caught his elbow.  
  
"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Dinah said coolly. Josh chuckled.  
  
"What, you're going to stop me?" he asked skeptically. Dinah nodded, a small smile on her face. "What's the matter, your girl-friend can't fend for herself?" at that Dinah hit him, and hard. His head smashed against the lockers, and he was down with one punch. Now comes the hard part, Dinah thought. All his little goony-friend came at her, and all at once. Jumping against the lockers and then into the air she managed to grab the sprinkler pipes running along the roof. Using them to swing behind the mob that had gathered, she landed on her feet.  
  
"Gabby, run." She told her quickly, and the girl did. What seemed like half the foot-ball team came charging at her. But she didn't fight back when they started hitting, because she knew what was going to happen next. Half the doors in the hall opened, including Barbara's, and all the teachers saw Dinah getting beaten.  
  
"Mr. Drake!" Principal Rask called down the hall, "What in heaven's name do you think you're doing?!" All the boys back away, and Dinah lay on the ground with a split lip and a bloody nose, pretending to be knocked out. She didn't notice Gabby peeking her head out of the Girl's Bathroom to watch what was going on. Barbara leaned down to check on her charge, and with one look she could tell that Dinah was faking it. Touching her lightly, she held back a smile.  
  
"Dinah." She said gently, "Dinah, come on. We have to get you to see the nurse." She almost laughed at that, but managed to keep it in. Slowly the blonde opened her eyes, blinking a few times. In truth, she was a little hurt, but she needed to really play the victim. The red-head reached down to help her up, and she stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Honest Mr. Rask! I didn't start this!" Josh was getting pissed, "That little Dyke was - "  
  
"Hey!" The principal cut in, "I'll not tolerate the use of that word in my school. Now, who started this?" Josh pointed to a Gabby that was no longer standing by the lockers, and then looked around the hall. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"That girl, Gabby. She was harassing my girl-friend."  
  
"No she wasn't." Dinah said, in a feeble voice. "She didn't even say anything to her, she was nowhere near her. You just slammed her against the lockers and tried to hit her." Dinah defended weakly. Barbara bit her lip slightly, hoping that her silence didn't make the blonde think that lying was okay in *all* circumstances.  
  
"Yeah, and then she hit me." He said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, I did, to keep you from hurting Gabby."  
  
"And then you had your buddies beat the crap out of her?" Mr. Rask asked shortly. Josh didn't have an answer for that, his mouth opening and closing rather like a fish without it's water. "That's what I thought. Detentions for you four, and community crevice for you Mr. Drake. Next time I think you should think before you open your mouth." He walked back down the hall and Barbara helped her towards the Nurse's office.  
  
"This isn't over you little bitch!" Josh growled in Dinah's ear. She turned to smile at him, almost evilly. Walking to the end of the hall, the red-head pulled Dinah down next to whisper to her.  
  
"That was some pretty impressive acting back there." She said, holding in a laugh, "Mind telling me what that was all about."  
  
"Just doing our job." Dinah said, sounding tired again, "Stopping a hate crime before it started. Besides, Gabby's my friend, and I'm sick of her getting harassed just because she's different." Barbara nodded and led her into Nurse Callaway's room. As she started wiping the blood away from the blonde's nose, Barbara waved and left to go back to her class- room. As a rather painful antiseptic was applied to the cut on her lip there was a quiet knock at the door.  
  
"Hey." Gabby said quietly, poking her head into the room. Dinah tried to smile slightly, but her lip wouldn't let her. Wincing, she touched her lip lightly. Gabby walked over towards her, and the nurse declared that she was all finished.  
  
"Hey." Dinah said, still poking her lip.  
  
"How're you doing?" she asked gently. Dinah shrugged. "You know you didn't have to do that right?" she asked slowly. Dinah nodded, and sighed.  
  
"I know. I did it because I wanted to." Gabby smiled at that and almost laughed.  
  
"Why would you let them beat on you like that? I mean, you almost knocked out Josh, you could have at least saved yourself from some of . . . this." she said indicating the injuries marring Dinah's gentle features. Dinah just laughed it off and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it. I can take care of it. Besides, he shouldn't be treating you like that." At that Gabby broke out laughing.  
  
"My hero!" she said, feigning a damsel in distress voice. Dinah laughed, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Gabby continued gently. "You know . . . they're probably going to think that you and I are . . . you know?" Dinah just sighed, and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, probably." She didn't really care. She didn't have many friends besides Gabby and her friends, so besides what they thought, whatever anyone else thought didn't matter. Just then the nurse came back in and handed them both excuses and ushered them out of the office.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?" Gabby asked carefully. Dinah shook her head, and picked her back-pack up from where it lay next to her locker.  
  
"Why should it bother me?" she asked slowly, "There's nothing wrong with it . . . and at least then I wouldn't be a life-long single." She said sadly. Gabby chuckled and they walked to their first-period Chem-class.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
PART TWO: "Switch Your Partners, Doe-See-Doe."  
  
"Heard you let it rip on some guy at school?" Helena asked slowly, as they walked down the streets, doing a quick sweep. It was a Friday night, and muggers were on rise over weekends.  
  
"Yeah, some guy was about to beat the crap out of Gabby." Helena turned to look at her quickly.  
  
"Gabby? You're best friend, Gabby? Why would they beat her up?" Dinah sighed, and looked down an alley as they passed it.  
  
"She's Gay. I'm sick of her getting harassed just because she's into girls. Not like she wanted it. I bet if this was a choice thing she'd switch back just to get people to leave her alone." Helena nodded, and put her hands into her pockets.  
  
"How are things with Reese?" Dinah asked quickly, wanting to get off the topic of her day. She didn't like telling Helena and Barbara how often she had visions, and how they were usually about little things. The brunette just shrugged and looked towards the Movie-Theater a few blocks away.  
  
"Alright I guess. He's still really pissed at me. That whole thing with the Animal Gang is pissing him off, then with the whole Dark- Strike turning into the bag-guy . . . he thinks my instincts are bad." At that Dinah actually laughed. Helena joined in. "I know, that was my response. Then he said I was overly cocky which is what probably got me into trouble." At that Helena scoffed slightly.  
  
"Trouble?" Dinah asked quickly, "What trouble? You're, like, the person that keeps trouble from happening. He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Damn right." Helena said coldly as they walked past another empty alley. It was oddly quiet tonight. Helena looked at Dinah and smiled.  
  
"You did really well that night. You know, when we faced off with the Animal Gang. Your instincts were right on. And you really saved the day too; Reese and I were about to get it." Helena smiled and Dinah beamed back. Helena rarely praised the blonde, so Dinah knew that she must have done really well for the brunette say something.  
  
"Yeah, well, you taught me." Helena shoved her lightly, and smiled.  
  
"Alright, things are getting on the dull side over here." Helena drolled quietly both to Dinah and into her ComSet. "I think we're just going to check around the theater, then come back." The was an affirmative answer from Barbara and they kept walking. They passed another empty ally, and at that Helena sighed angrily. "Come out - come out - where ever you are . . . I have to teach the kid for Christ's sake, it's not even like this is selfish Ass-Kicking!" Dinah laughed, and Helena smiled at her.  
  
They waded through the crowd as a movie got out, and checked the alley on the opposite side of the street as they started making their way back. They passed another empty alley, almost lazily, knowing that it's be a quiet walk home. They kept chatting, walking towards the clock- tower, things light as ever. As they passed another alley, Dinah got another flash. Shit, she thought, two in one day is really unfair!  
  
"Helena." Dinah whispered, nodding down the ally. Walking into the gap, she flashed her Huntress Eyes, checking the darkness therein. The brunette nodded, and Dinah silently walked down a way until she heard the laughter of familiar boys.  
  
"You know, I hear that women only become a frickin' Lez if they're no good in bed . . . you want to test that theory?" Josh laughed, "I bet it's true. I bet all you need to change your mind is a good, deep - "  
  
"Skin Cleanser?" Dinah said coolly. "That had better be what you were about to say, or things might have gotten messy around here." The pack of boys turned around, but Josh kept his hold on the on the girl.  
  
"Get Her!" He called, and a bunch of his buddies rushed her for the second time that day. But this time she was ready. A swift knee to the groin; Jon was down, a punch in the ribs; Sam was rolling on the floor wheezing, spinning-jump-kick; Bobby was flat out for the count. All that was left was the girl, Josh, and a boy that suddenly ran down the other end of the alley.  
  
"What are you? Some bad version of the Ambiguously Gay Avenger?" at that Dinah stepped towards him . . . but stopped. The girl, she could now see, was Gabby. She looked frightened, and Josh smiled evilly. "You didn't think I'd let her go after the problem she started at school, did you?" Dinah growled, but Josh didn't let go. The rest of his friends started getting up. "Get her already!" he yelled at them again. They ran - right out of the darkness. Now left to his own devices, he wasn't so tough.  
  
"That lady isn't interested." Helena said coldly from behind Dinah, placing a hand on her shoulder. Dinah turned to smile at her for a second, remembering the last time she heard those words. Josh dropped his hold on Gabby's shirt, and she jogged towards the two girls. "Hey Dinah, why don't you walk her home . . . I think I can take this one on my own." Dinah gave her a firm look, and Helena caved, mumbling about how Dinah always got all the action, walking back out of the ally. Neither notice Gabby's eyes bulge at that.  
  
"Josh," Dinah said coolly, "If you ever harass Gabby, myself, or any other girl, I will make sure you live the rest of you life knowing the true feeling of helplessness you inflict on them." He spit on the ground at Dinah's feet. Before neither knew what happened, Josh was on the ground, and Dinah was pulling Gabby away from the boy. They both walked out of the alley, meeting Helena who was leaning against the wall nearby.  
  
"Once again: Thanks for the rescue." Dinah nodded sadly, picking at the cuff of her new Duster.  
  
"Maybe if I hadn't intervened at school they might not have attacked you tonight . . . I'm not sure I should be thanked for that." Gabby laughed sadly.  
  
"You know they were going to do it anyways. At least now they have a reason not to." She said, smiling brightly at Dinah. The blondes blushed, and Helena cleared her throat.  
  
"Let's get you home." Dinah said firmly. Stepping out into the street she let rip a ear-splitting whistle. A second later, a cab pulled up. Gabby piled in, and Dinah told the driver the girl's address, handing him a twenty, knowing that was about the amount he'd need. "I'll see you on Monday?" Dinah asked her trough the window. Gabby nodded, blushing slightly. Quick as a flash she poked her head out, kissing Dinah's cheek just as they drove off. Leaving a rather shocked blonde behind, she stared after the cab.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, or was there something she didn't tell you?" Helena asked slowly. Looking at the brunette for a second, she then looked back down at her shoes, which started finding their way home, Helena trailing all the way.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)  
  
The Squibler Strikes Again!  
Squibly~Spittman  
  
_ 


	2. A Curious Cat

Endless Storm Chapter Two  
  
PART ONE: Asking Those With Answers  
  
Dinah and Helena walked all the way home, neither checking alleys, or speaking. They made their way to the clock-tower, and to Dinah's surprise Helena fallowed her into the Elevator. All the way up Helena was looking and Dinah, and Dinah pretended not to notice.  
  
"So . . . are you two . . . ?" Helena asked gently, not wanting to upset the often volatile blonde. Dinah glanced at her, the back at the doors, which slowly opened..  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked back slowly. Helena didn't respond, but Barbara' head perked up when they entered.  
  
"Did you girls have any luck?" she asked, sounding tired herself. The brunette nodded, and Dinah kept walking the B-Line to her room.  
  
"Josh and his goons were attacking Gabby in an Alley," she said shortly, pulling off her duster, "We took care of it, and sent her home." The door close behind her, and Barbara was left with a silent Helena and a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Did I miss some thing?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Gabby kissed her." that got the red-head's attention. Turning to look at the brunette Barbara's face was worried. "Did she tell you anything . . . ?" she asked slowly, trying to keep things off-hand and quiet.  
  
"No, she didn't tell me anything." The former Bat-Girl said slowly. "But it's understandable. Gabby doesn't have many friends, and the ones she does are mostly guys. We both know she's Gay, and what with Dinah saving her from Josh and his friends all the time . . . well it could just be a bit of hero worship." Barbara said gently, not wanting to cause friction where there was already enough. Helena sighed and sat against the Delphi System.  
  
"Some plan, huh?" Helena said quietly. Barbara let out a fast breath, running a hand through her hair. "Damn it." Helena mumbled to herself, kicking a chair away lightly; causing it to slide across the floor and down the ramp.  
  
"Helena, clam down." Barbara sighed, rolling over towards the Brunette. "It's just a few more months." She gently put a hand on Helena's knee and smiled sadly up at her. "Besides, who cares if they are dating? They're seniors in high school! The longest they'll date is a few weeks. Don't worry, it won't last long." Helena looked just as annoyed. "You can't keep her from living a life she wants, Helena." She said gently. The brunette turned and looked at her accusingly.  
  
"That's the last thing that I want!" Helena said loudly, then quieted, not wanting the blonde in the other room to hear. "It was your idea to wait until she turned eighteen to tell her . . . now look what happened." Her eyes suddenly flashed to Huntress, but turned back just as quickly with a shake of her head. She sighed and walked over to the couch, throwing herself on it dramatically. "Why did this have to happen?" she mumbled into the cushions.  
  
"Helena, stop it." She said firmly, but with caring, "It's not the end of the world!" she said, holding in a laugh at how often Helena could act like a teen-ager. "You'll just have to wait, like I told you to anyways."  
  
"I don't want to wait." She said stiffly, sitting up. "I can't just let her walk away, let this girl have her when I haven't even told her how I feel about her." Helena was pissed, and Oracle could tell. I swear, Barbara thought; with the way that Dinah is mature above her years, and the way Helena acts like a kid, they should be a perfect fit. "I have to tell her now, Babs. I won't let this just sneak by me. I won't let her go without a fight!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Barbara asked her rationally, "Beat the crap out of Gabby? Yeah, Dinah'll love you if you do that." She commented dryly.  
  
"Very funny Red," Helena said seriously, "I meant metaphorically for once." Helan punched a pillow so hard that it popped, spraying the floor and couch with feathers. The brunette suddenly looked sheepish, and Barbara just glared.  
  
"If you feel like beating something up, can you just use the punching bag next time?" she asked sounding exhausted. Helena glared for a secong until her face lit up slightly.  
  
"That's it!" she said quickly. "Barbara, tell Dinah she has to do some training with me tomorrow up in the work-out room. Tomorrow in the morning. I'll talk to her then. At least find out if Gabby's a real threat, and then if she is then . . . I guess I'll have to tell her." the Huntress looked suddenly nervous. Barbara smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked slowly. The brunette nodded, pale as she was. "You hate being up early, and you weren't expecting to tell her for three more months?" she said, almost as thought it was a last warning.  
  
"I have to Babs." She said firmly, "I've let to many people slip through my fingers, I won't just sit back and watch as she walks off when I could have stopped it." She ran a hand through her hair and got up slowly. Taking a deep breath she looked hard at her mentor. "I have to." She slowly walked to the elevator, and gave a last nod as a good- night. Barbara wheeled into her room and started getting ready for bed.  
  
"Yes, another wonderful night in Hormones Headquarters."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
PART TWO : Violent Confessions  
  
The next morning Dinah woke to the smell of eggs and bacon for breakfast. Getting to the kitchen slowly she made herself some Tea and found a small note on top of her covered plate of breakfast.  
  
"Ms. Dinah," she read aloud, "Ms. Barbara has asked me to inform you that you are to meet Ms. Helena in the work-out-room room for some training. She could not join you for breakfast due to a pressing engagement with a Mr. Wade." The blonde chuckled, "Best wishes, Alfred." Drinking her tea and eating a bit of the nice warm food, Dinah made her way to the top floor. There, already stretching, was Helena. The blonde never knew she'd seen the light of day before. Well, at least not of the Early-Morning-Sun variety.  
  
"Morning Kid." She said happily. Dinah grumbled about being called a kid, and started stretching too. After a few minutes they were sparring, mats all over the floor. Helena loved this. She'd always loved fighting; it touched a part of her self that was primal and deeply hidden inside of her. She loved doing it with Dinah even more. For some reason just touching the blonde always felt passionate, and when they were touching so aggressively, well . . . it seemed a lot like a ballet version of sex between the two.  
  
The grabbing, tossing and flipping, it just seemed like a dance, so intimate and freeing. It was fast and rough, the way Helena was with most people, but for some reason she always tried to be as delicate as possible with the girl. She knew that the blonde was always so incredibly focused when fighting, she had a great mind for the battle, and just knowing that the girl was that focused on her when they sparred, it made her feel special. It made her want to see what else could get her that focused.  
  
"Good." Helena said, stopping a would-be-disabling blow from the blonde. "Lets move on to the Sticks." She said, walking over to the case and pulling out three fighting sticks. Tossing one to the blonde she tucked the other two into the waist band of her sweatpants. Pulling the chain, the punching bag lowered it's self from the ceiling. Helena held it while the younger girl started wailing on it. She did pretty well, she was getting to be down-right deadly with those sticks. Huntress couldn't help but notice how sensually she moved, like everything was a single flowing stroke. Spinning and twisting, the blonde was really captivating.  
  
"So, Uh, Dinah . . ." Helena said slowly, grunting after a particularly hard kick from the blonde against the bag. "What was up with Gabby last night?" she said, not looking her in the eyes, "Does she do that a lot, or was that something new?" Dinah re-collapsed the stick, and glared at the brunette. Looking up Helena saw that the younger girl wasn't happy.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked, almost coldly.  
  
"I was just wondering." Helena said, a mix of embarrassment and defensiveness.  
  
"Why?" she asked shortly. Helena shrugged, pulling the two sticks out of her waistband and extending them with a quick flick of her wrists.  
  
"I dunno, just curious." She started attacking the blonde with out a warning, but she was ready. She defended every attack from the brunette. She ducked and jumped over blows that could have left rather painful bruises and welts. She was becoming confident but not cocky, which is better than how Helena acted sometimes.  
  
"Why all this sudden curiosity?" she asked in-between pants and strikes. Helena, breathing fast, had trouble keeping her mind on much else besides the fight; fumbled with her words.  
  
"I dunno," she said quickly, "I just figured we were close." she said, sending a quick swing towards Dinah's head, "I thought you would have told me if you have a new someone in your life." She grunted and Dinah caught one of Helena's sticks in each hand in the flash of and eye. The blonde looked surprised, which probably was no match for the shock that the brunette knew must me marring her brow.  
  
"That's why your asking?" the blonde questioned slowly, "Because you felt out-of-the-loop?" she sounded skeptical. Helena blushed and nodded. Dinah took the sticks from Helena and disabled them, tossing all three towards the case. She slowly walked towards the bench where she sat down and started drinking her water. Helena glided over, straddling the bench, looking at Dinah expectantly. The blonde looked at her and sighed.  
  
"I don't know." She said slowly. Helena was confused now; she didn't know if they kissed a lot? Seems like that would be something the girl would remember. Dinah must have seen the look and her brow furrowed. "I haven't had a lot of time to think about it, you know? I've never even thought of dating Gabby before last night . . . it just never occurred to me. I mean, I knew she was Gay, and I'm fine with that, but . . ." she trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"You're not into girls?" Helena asked slowly, fearing the worst. Dinah looked at her through the corner of her eyes and pulled what could almost be called puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"You promise not to freak out?" Helena nodded slowly, fear still gripping her chest, "I kinda . . .am." there was an internal calibration inside Helena when those words left the girl's lips, but she made sure not to let it show. "It's not most girls, just a few. And I still really like guys . . . I dunno. Maybe it's just a phase, and I'll grow out of it. But I was never attracted to Gabby before, and I don't want to hurt her. I mean, it's hard enough to have to tell your best friend that you're not into her." the blonde sighed and wiped her forehead with a towel.  
  
"I wish I could just play it off to not liking girls, but I can't lie to her. I do like girls, just not Gabby . . ." she sighed sadly and looked back at the brunette, expecting her to be shocked and angry. What she found instead was s small smile in the place of her expected scowl.  
  
"I think it's a Meta thing." She said slowly. "Most Meta woman I've met have been Bisexual. But that could be because they're so eager for the world not to discriminate against them on the pretext of DNA that they've learned not to exclude due to gender." Dinah's eyes widened slightly. "Even Gibson; he dated a guy I set him up with shortly out of high-school. It's not unusual in the Meta-verse. I'd bet half the people down in No Man's Land are sexually accepting."  
  
"Really?" she asked, almost shocked. "Have you ever . . . ?" She blonde ventured slowly.  
  
"Ever what, Slept with a woman?" she asked, needing to know what she was asking.  
  
"Been attracted to another girl." Dinah said slowly. Helena almost chuckled and nodded. The blonde blushed, and looked down at her towel. "I've never told anyone about this before. I've never even said any of that out-loud . . . wrote it down." She seemed slightly shocked. "I dunno, now that I have . . ." she sounded suddenly blue. "I dunno. I guess it just makes it all so final."  
  
"It's not like you have to live like that now that you've said it," Helena said, laughing slightly, "You said you're still attracted to guys, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but . . . what if I want to?" she asked slowly, "What if I meet an amazing woman, and we fall in love, and I want to live the rest of my life with her?" she asked, sounding so sad and serious that it almost broke Helena' heart to hear it, "What if the one person I could love for the rest of my life is a woman, and I'm so afraid of what that means that I run away from it? I don't want that to happen, Hel." She said so quietly, it was almost a whisper, "I don't want to be afraid." she sounded almost tearful, and Helena reached forward and hugged her.  
  
"I know Kid," she said gently, "It isn't fair. We shouldn't have to hide." She said gently. Gently stoking her hair, she was hugged by the blonde in return. Taking a deep breath of relief, Helena calmed slightly. Most of her questions and fears were quieted for now, and for that she was glad. By the sound of it she had a chance, and she wasn't attracted to Gabby. Pulling away, Dinah wiped her eye, and sniffled slightly.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said, voice a little horse, "It's just a little overwhelming." Helena smiled and patted her back gently.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to talk or have any questions, you can come talk to me, okay?" Dinah nodded, and Helena got a sudden idea as Dinah started walking towards the door. "Hey D!" she called quickly, "What girls *do* you like?" she asked playfully. Dinah blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Angelina Jolie." she mumbled. Helena chuckled and smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah, you and the rest of the world." Dinah scowled, though she couldn't help the smile that broke through it, throwing her towel at the Brunette.  
  
After putting the sticks away and raising the Heavy-Bag again, Helena walked out of the Work-Out-Room. Walking down the ramp she caught Dinah just walking into her room, Pop-Tart in hand. Smiling at the blonde's good idea, she grabbed one for herself before heading down the rest of the ramp.  
  
"Any luck?" Barbara asked her, typing away at the computer.  
  
"Yeah, got what I was looking for." Barbara looked at the girl over the rim of her glasses and caught her smile.  
  
"I take it you didn't have to tell her?" she said, a laugh just under the surface. Helena nodded, and hopped up on the desk next to the red- head.  
  
"Yup, she and I had a nice long talk." She said happily. Barbara flinched internally. She couldn't help being jealous of the blonde at times. Helena used to confide in her, but ever since the younger girl had moved in the Huntress had taken a shining to her. Barbara guessed it was the age difference . . . or possibly the fact that Helena was totally infatuated with the blonde. But she didn't mind. As long as they each had some one to talk to. And she'd always had Alfred, so there was no worry about her not having someone to talk to privately.  
  
"What did she say?" she prompted, and the brunette had a slight smirk on her face. " . . . What?" she said slowly.  
  
"She's not into Gabby, but she is into girls . . . that's promising." She said happily, hopping off the desks again. "Not to mention the fact that she's getting to be quite lethal with the fighting sticks!" Helena said, almost as though afraid. Barbara laughed, remembering the first time she'd used them with Dinah. The poor girl had done fencing and tried to use them like a sward. Seems like she'd finally started mastering her skills.  
  
"So, you going to wait to tell her then?" Barbara gently ventured. Helena nodded, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, I think that'll be best. Unless something comes up again." She sighed, looking around, and then back at the red-head. "Tell the Kid that I'll be back to pick her up for a sweep at ten?" she asked. Oracle nodded and watched the young woman walk towards the elevator.  
  
As Helena hopped on her motorcycle and headed back to her apartment she couldn't help but think of how much she'd changed since Dinah had arrived in New Gotham. She'd really added something to the Tower that both the woman needed. For Barbara a New focus and a new Hero to train, and for Helena . . . well, now all that would tell would be time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
The Squibler Strikes Again!!! Squibly~Spittman 


	3. Serenade In Blue

= = = (*Serenade In Blue*) = = =  
  
Helena walked slowly down the halls of the school, remembering the time she'd spent there only a few short years past. She'd been getting ready to graduate about five or six years ago, and she remembered wondering what she was going to do with her life. She was still pretty messed up over the death of her mother at the time, and therefore the only real consistency she could be sure of was Barbara. Helena could only hope that Dinah knew she had more to go on than that.  
  
The Barbara had asked her to meet in her office before she had to go to a teachers meeting, and Helena was eager to hear whatever the red-head had to say. They had to push it back a bit though, a student needed an emergency meeting about a Shakespeare paper they were writing that was due the next day. Helena was happy to oblige, but she really wanted to know what was going on. Her mentor had been acting strange all week, being rather short with her and constantly moving. The brunette had the oddest feeling that there was something being hidden from her.  
  
After stopping at her old locker and trying the combination that she used for it in high-school, she was not shocked when it didn't open. She still had 10 more minutes to waste, and she was running out of ideas for things to do. As she made her way down the hall towards the gym, where she was contemplating entertainment of the basket-ball variety, a reverberation caught her attention.  
  
It sounded like the tuning of a guitar. As she fallowed the noise a little further to the left, she peeked through an open door into an empty room. The Music room, to be precise. And who else was in there besides the tall blonde focus of her affection. As Dinah tuned the guitar, she heard that she'd started to play a slow and careful tune (having to start over a few times due to missed chords). Once she had the strings right, the song became a little more solid, more familiar. And Helena realized she'd heard it before.  
  
"I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
and its keeping you away  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell me why I should stay  
  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
  
in saying things we never meant to say"  
  
"And I Take it just a little bit  
  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in."  
  
Who would have thought, Helena wondered, that our little shy Dinah would have a voice like that? As she stood there in the door of the dark and empty of the Music Room she watched the blonde play the guitar with a mass of concentration she'd not expected of the girl. But that wasn't even the most of it. Her voice was smooth yet smoky, incredibly mature and weathered, so different from her speaking voice. Not only was her music talent a shock, but also the fact that she was singing the guts out of the ditty. A touch of her own personal funk rubbed onto the song made it sound even better than the times she'd heard it on the radio.  
  
"If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space in between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe"  
  
If there were any mistakes in the music, she couldn't hear them and even more than that, she didn't care. The voice of this girl seemed all the more sweeter by the fact that she was Confident in her ability to play and do so without a care. The way she was happily concentrating with her eyes close, strumming the guitar with a blind grace . . . Helena was hypnotized by the sight. She didn't even want to have to take her eyes off the girl. And she had the strange feeling, as the this soft song played, that she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Well it's all so overrated  
  
In not saying how you feel  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real"  
  
"And I Give you just a little time  
  
I, Wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes"  
  
"If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Breathe"  
  
Some where in the back of her mind, the brunette had the feeling that she was supposed to hear this. As though the fates had pointed her down this hall, and teased her ears with the haunting music. As her eyes roved over the no longer awkward blonde, she thought, maybe . . . just maybe . . . this song was for her. That it was meant for her ears, and hers alone. That this was some secret serenade just for the two of them, and the stars had fallen in line to give her something good for a change. But more than that, more then the stars and the fates, more then the sound of the music emanating from such a cared voice . . . maybe Dinah was singing for her.  
  
"So I whisper and I'm,  
  
Hoping you hear me  
  
Do you hear me?"  
  
"If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright"  
  
"I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain . . ."  
  
As Dinah let the last note fade and she smiled, and finally opened her eyes, Helena raised her hands to start clapping. But before she could, another voice - one not as intoxicating and refined - started singing. One she couldn't place with a face.  
  
"Oh, someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, someone's in the kitchen I Know-oh-oh-OH!" suddenly a hand appeared through the back door to the Room, the one that led to Theater. The girl who had been singing (and Helena hoped she never would again) was slightly taller than Dinah with blonde hair in bouncing ringlets. Gabby, Helena thought, What is she doing here - interrupting my secret Dinah time?  
  
"Some one's in the kitchen with DIE-Nuh! . . . strumming on the 'ole banjo!" she said, voice cracking, almost to the point where it had to be intentional, and then bursting out laughing along wither blonde counter- part.  
  
"Firstly; this is a Music Room, not a kitchen, Secondly; this is a guitar, not a banjo, and thirdly; there's no body in here but us . . ." Gabby chuckled, and wiggled her eye-brows slightly.  
  
"Gabs, you know I hate that song . . ." Dinah said, a mix of laughing at how bad the other girl's voice was, and exasperation. She pulled the guitar's strap off her neck, and started putting it back into it's box. As she snapped it shut, Gabby started walking slowly towards the other blonde.  
  
"I know, I just like to tease you anyway . . ." she said laughing. "Seems you've final found something to entertain you while I have Play Practice, huh?" Dinah nodded, and Gabby walked towards her, smiling as the Meta got up out of her chair. "Good, 'cause I'd hate for you to be bored." She said quickly before leaning down to give the girl a quick kiss.  
  
As the ringlet girl pulled away, Helena felt her hands snake into tight fist, and her barely controlled anger rise to the point where she almost contemplated giving the young girl a running start. That is, until she saw the small smile spread over her young partner's face. She smiled, Helena thought, all anger flooding out of her . . . she smiled, and it was from another girl kissing her . . .  
  
Almost as fast as her anger towards Gabby came, it left again, replaced by the sadness that it was not her own lips that made her sweet friend smile so radiantly over such a simply display of affection. Jealousy flooded her, though not the usual angry kind. The slow, cold, lonely kind that made her realize what a thing she knew she'd truly lost. This small girl that she'd given her heart to, even unbeknownst to her, had over-looked. She didn't even bother to consider me, Helena thought sadly.  
  
Silently turning away, she walked back to Barbara's classroom. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that she was supposed to be there about a minute or so ago. As her feet gently dragged down the hall, she thought about what she'd seen, what she'd hadn't done, and what she knew she now couldn't do. Her thought over whelmed her so that she didn't even realized she'd already made it into the red-head's class room and sat down at one of the small- freshman sized - desks.  
  
"Something tells me you already know what I was about to tell you." Barbara stated sadly. Helena looked up suddenly, as though just realizing where she was and who was there. The face of her mentor was full of a sad sympathy. I guess all the mysterious busy-work was explained now. There was a secret, and they were keeping it from her. Now that *did* make her mad!  
  
"You knew?!" Helena yelled suddenly, her sadness fading under a more familiar rage, "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Barbara was unfazed by the anger. She'd expected it and more than that, she felt that she would have done the same.  
  
"She asked me not to tell you." She said gently. Not that caught The Huntress by surprise. She sat back down heavily and looked off into space though she was just told that Black was no longer a color for clothing, as though things she'd deepened on where falling away . . . it wasn't a feeling she liked, and one she'd tried to forget for a long time.  
  
"Why did she ask you to do that?" she asked slowly, almost in a whisper. Barbara's sad smile returned quickly, and she shook her head.  
  
"She asked me, specifically, not to tell you that too. In case I let it slip or you found out your self." Helena almost growled, though it was twinged with sadness.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because she wants to tell you herself." The older woman said calmly. "You know that she cares a lot about what you think, especially about her. She wants to talk to you personally, so you can hear it from the source and not from an observer." Sighing at the fact she wasn't going to get anything out of her companion, Helena felt even more defeated.  
  
"Tell you what," Barbara said gently, causing the brunette to raise her head with a glimmer of Hope. "To night, when she stops by the Dark Horse for sweeps, tell her to come up-stairs with you." At that Helena's eye bugged slightly, and Barbara almost had to hold in a laugh. It was nearly funny where the young woman's mind always seemed to stray to when it came to her youngest Charge. "Not like that. Get her up-stairs to talk. I'll give you guys the nigh off anyway; Wade and I have to have a talk about the dinner with his parents and how much they think I'm un-fit for him."  
  
"Can I just say how much I hate them?" Helena said quickly. The redhead nodded, and smiled sadly. "Nearly as much as I hate Gabby . . ." That last part was a lie. She was jealous of the girl, and the fact that she could do for Dinah what her love obviously felt she couldn't. In truth, she hated herself for not taking the chance when she had it. As the brunette got up slowly, she waved to Barbara who rolled out after her down the hall to her Faculty Meeting. Waving lazily as they parted ways, Helena headed out to the parking lot.  
  
Had I known the day would have ended like this, Helena though sadly, I would have stayed in bed! Slipping her helmet on, she ignited the bike, and revved it for a few seconds. Little did she know that the warming up of her cycle had caught the attention of the two blondes she couldn't seem to get out of her mind. Just as Dinah started to jog over to her, Helena distractedly kicked the bike into gear and drove off at lightning speed.  
  
"What's her problem?" Gabby said, standing next to the confused Meta.  
  
"I dunno," Dinah said worriedly, "But whatever it is, it's not good. It's almost scientifically impossible for Helena to *not* be on her toes." Gabby laughed, and wrapped her coat around her friend who was suddenly shivering. Smiling at each-other, they started walking each-other home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Author's Note: I Don't own Michelle Branch, and the name of the song - which I highly recommend - is called 'BREATH' from the CD Hotel Paper. HUGE thanks to VixenRaign for the assist with the song.  
Please Note= Vix is a Psychotic MB Fan and has either mapped out a SongFic or has actually written one for *every* *single* song that girl has written . . . no joke. Help me convince her to post them!!! Most are good, some are funny, and some would make you cry.  
  
P.S.: Reviews are loved and cherished, and I would love to receive some.)  
  
.  
  
THE SQUIBLER STRIKES AGAIN!!!  
  
Squibbly~Spittman 


	4. Honest Women

The Endless Storm, Chapter Four ;  
  
Part One: 'Serving It Up'  
  
Helena wiped down the bar for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She'd probably spilled about half the drinks she'd poured today. She was nervous, and it showed. She was just glad that her boss wasn't there to see her wasting his good drink on the Dead-Rag. Seeing a hand on the edge of the bar, and a shadow fall over the now clean bar she sighed.  
  
"What'll you have?" she asked without looking up, turning to the shelves of liquor behind the ledge.  
  
"How 'bout a glass of milk?" replied a familiar yet playful voice. The brunette's eyes sot up to meet baby blue ones. There's, standing on the other side of the bar was Dinah. And she looked hot! She was wearing tight red-leather pants with a black tank-top and a faded black duster. I don't know how she expects to fight in those pants, Helena thought, they're practically painted on. Taking a deep breath and smiling nervously Helena looked at her watch. She hadn't ever noticed that she shift had ended ten minutes ago.  
  
"Come on." Helena said nodding in the direction of the stairs in the corner of The Dark Horse. "Let's go up stairs." She said over the music. Dinah simply nodded and fallowed. Making their way up to the older woman apartment, the blonde took in the sights. Once they'd made their way through the door, Dinah looked around rather critically.  
  
"Kinda . . . Spartan, don't you think?" Helena chuckled and walked to her dresser.  
  
"I like it that way. Warrior at heart, you know?" Helena's apartment was an open studio, a mattress in one corner, a kitchen area in the one opposite, and mismatched furniture spread far aand few between. For some reason the blonde had expected their to be more to it, but then she realized that there was no need for it. Helena's life was complicated enough. Besides; her office was down stairs, and she had a room over in the Clock-Tower where she ate most of her meals. Flopping down on the slightly over-stuffed couch, Dinah looked over at her partner.  
  
"So, you going to change? I'm kinda excited to get going on sweeps." Helena looked down at her shoes, and then back at the questionative blonde. Taking a deep breath, the brunette got ready for what was bound to be a difficult conversation.  
  
"We're not going on sweeps tonight." Dinah, for some reason, didn't look all that surprised, and sat there with a look that showed she was waiting for the other boot to drop. "I thought we could just, you know, hang out. Talk."  
  
"Talk?" The youth reiterated. Helena nodded, and sat down on the couch next to her counter-part. "And what do you propose we should talk about?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well," Helena thought for a second, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Dinah looked at her confusedly, and Helena smiled at her almost sadly. Suddenly, the blonde's face turned to of shock, and almost horror. "Yeah. I saw you. And, well, heard you." Dinah looked down at her lap, then at her feet, noticeably avoiding Helena's face. "Care to explain? Or at least tell me what Barbara said I had to hear from you?"  
  
"Helena . . ." Dinah said gently, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She sounded so ashamed, and Helena was sad to hear it. "I know how upset you got when you thought I didn't tell you last time but . . . this time I was too, I don't know . . . afraid." With that last word, Helena's heart stopped for a second. Dinah's afraid of me, she wondered, I thought she liked me?  
  
"Dinah, you shouldn't be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you, and I'll always listen to what you have to say." She said gently, and it was then that she saw the tear shining in the blonde's eye.  
  
"I know." She said, voice shaking slightly, "That's why I didn't tell you." Taking a slightly calming breath, she turned to look at the brunette. "You're such a caring person, I was worried what you would think . . . of me." The tear fell, and slowly ran down the girls cheek before the youth quickly wiped it away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Helena asked quietly, almost whispering. Placing a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, she rubbed her back lightly for a second before the girl shrugged it off. Helena's heart sank that little bit more, but the blonde suddenly got up.  
  
"I'm a bad person." She said coldly, facing the older woman full on.  
  
"What?" Helena asked, shocked, "Dinah you're not a bad person, you could never be a bad person!"  
  
"You don't understand!" the girl yelled back, "I don't love her!" the room froze, and Helena's heart began to race. Holding her face in her hands, the girl flopped down into the chair opposite the couch. "I don't love her Hel." She repeated, voice muffled through her hands. "I know that she loves me but . . . I'm a bad friend."  
  
"What?" Helena asked, wondering if she'd heard correctly. Lifting her head shamefully, Dinah looked at the brunette, and sighed.  
  
"I was just so lonely. I was tired of being nothing except a Meta, or a Crime-Fighter. She only knows me as a student, as a friend, as some one she wants to be with, spend time with . . ." she trailed off slightly, lost in thought.  
  
"You remember, Helena, when I told you I wasn't attracted to her?" Helena nodded, "I thought it didn't matter. I thought, you know, over time, that maybe I would. I like other girls, why not her? She's smart, and pretty, and caring, and . . . I don't know." Getting up suddenly, Dinah started pacing the room in tight little circles. "I love spending time with her, and she makes me smile, and laugh, but, well . . . I can't. She's my best friend, and that's all I think she can be."  
  
"Dinah . . ." Helena said gently, "Why would you go out with her if she was just a friend? You could have plenty of guys at school, why go after someone you don't want?" At that Dinah looked at her suddenly, but then looked down at the carpet.  
  
"Urgh!" Dinah grunted suddenly, slamming her back against the nearest wall and sliding down slightly. Moaning in defeat, Helena watched as Dinah's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Uhhh . . . . you okay?" Helena asked, slightly uncertain. Dinah nodded, and looked back at the older girl sadly.  
  
"Have you ever been nervous before a date?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, who hasn't?" Helena asked. Dinah faced her, face taking on one of what the blonde must have deemed pathetic.  
  
"I've never been on a date, Hel. And, I don't know, with Gabby . . . I don't get nervous. I can just be me, and I know she likes me for me, you know? When she leans in to kiss me, I know it's because she wants to, and I don't have to worry about doing it right because she's showing me how. She knows I've never really been with anyone besides her, so . . . there's no expectations." Helena wanted to both cry and go hunt down the ringlet-blonde just to see how fast she could run.  
  
"Dinah," Helena choked slightly, "How out of hand has this gone?" Dinah looked at her slightly confused, and the brunette cleared her throat. "Um, how much has Gabby 'taught' you?" the older woman asked slowly as the blonde's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh! No! Not like . . . no, Helena, just . . ." Dinah sighed and got up from the wall. "I was just getting used to it. I was worried that if I did ever get into a relationship with a woman, I'd be afraid to be seen with them or a I wouldn't understand certain things and . . . that's it. She's not, well . . . nothing extreme." Helena had a feeling that it was vague answer for a reason, and she didn't want to press it.  
  
"Dinah, all I can really think to tell you is . . ." Helena thought for a second, mind blank, and sighed. Closing her eyes, the brunette forced her words out of her mouth. "This isn't like you." She said quietly, "I'm kinda shocked that you would do this . . . but I understand." Looking up into azure orbs, Helena smiled sadly. "But what you decide to do next is up to you. No one can tell you what to do, and I just hope you think long and hard about how your going to handle this." Dinah nodded, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Okay." She whispered. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Part Two: 'Truth In Time'  
  
As Helena walked slowly back through the elevator doors into the clock-tower, she watched as the blonde marched ahead of her, heading right into her room. Despairingly the brunette walked over to the Delphi system and looked the screens over wordlessly. They'd done a quick patrol, for lack of a better idea of activities, and it had been mostly in-active. Dinah fought a mugger by herself, with Huntress watching from a distance to make sure she was alright. The girl had done really well . . . though her mental distraction was obvious.  
  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" Barbara asked without looking up from her typing. Helena sighed, and sat down on the desk, eyes fixed on the door to the blonde's room.  
  
"No." Barbara stopped her working and took off her glasses.  
  
"Why not?" the older woman asked slowly, sounding almost exhausted.  
  
"Because." Helena stated as though it explained everything, her tone sad. Barbara turned to face her fully in her chair, and gave her a hard look. Helena's own gaze never wavered from their spot on the door. "I love her . . . I rather see her happy than see her with me." Barbara's eyes widened slightly. It was a level of maturity she'd not expected from the brunette. She'd always seen the older girl's interest in Dinah to be something fleeting; that she'd get over, but that last statement proved her wrong. She genuinely cared for the small blonde. Enough to sacrifice her own happiness for her partner.  
  
"What happened to you date?" Helena asked, her eyes finally landing on the red-head. Barbara shook herself out of her own sad thoughts about her charges as she tried to answer the question.  
  
"I had to cut it short." She stated, sounding annoyed, "Wade's parents were there . . . when I came back from the bathroom, I overheard them talking to Wade about me. They didn't think I was good enough for him."  
  
"So you ran away?" Helena summed it up, though not heartlessly. Barbara nodded, and went back to her typing.  
  
"It just made me realize I can't keep lying to him." She said sadly. "I love him, yeah, but he loves me to . . . and therein lies the problem. He has such care and devotion for me, and he barely even knows me. What if, when he finds out about the real me, he loses that love. I just don't want to hurt him. I own him enough to protect him for whatever pain I'm causing him." Helena actually chuckled at that.  
  
"Why don't you wait, and let him decide for himself. Either way you're going to hurt someone. . . but maybe if you wait it out, you'll find that he'll understand. And knowing Wade," Helena said gently, "He'll love you still. Besides, if you love him, isn't it better to hurt him by being honest, rather than keeping him in a lie?" with that the brunette walked up the ramp to the guest room and closed the door, leaving a slightly surprised red-head in her wake.  
  
.  
  
(To Be Continued . . . )  
  
~~ This Has Been A SquibVix Production ~~ 


End file.
